Célébrations
by AnnaOz
Summary: Autour d'eux, tous s'aiment et se consolent, eux seuls semblent encore hésiter à se trouver. Il suffira d'une phrase et peutêtre... Ficlet NevilleLuna écrite pour la communauté True Gryffondor.


**Disclaimer:** Il était une fois une charmante petite fille blonde qui écrivait des histoires avec un jeune sorcier dedans. Elle en fit des livres, eut des lecteurs et des millions et des millions de lecteurs aussi. Moi je suis brune et mal peignée et ne compte rien par millions :(

**Note:** Ah je sais, vous allez crier au scandale, au hold up, au gibet, à la potence la folle, etc... C'est très couuuurt ! C'est un drabble qui a tourné ficlet ou mini-fic, donc ça mérite à peine d'être publié tout seul comme ça, mais ça ne rentrait pas dans ma case drabbles parce que, pour une fois, je n'ai pas écrit ceci pour frenchdrabble, mais pour truegryffondor, pour le thème "maman", et que donc, non non non, ça n'a rien à voir !

Bref, c'est court, assez romantique, et moi j'aime bien le pairing, voilà voilou...

Bonne lecture (zallez voir, ça va vite :p)

* * *

Ils appelaient ça leurs « célébrations héroïques ».

Eux, les anciens, les survivants.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Dean, Luna et lui.

Tous Gryffondor.

A part Luna.

Tous en couple.

A part Luna.

Et lui.

Toute la journée, dans le cottage retapé par la bande les étés précédents mais payé par Harry, ils avaient passé leur temps à manger beaucoup et boire pas mal aussi, à chanter très fort et à danser un peu, les chaises renversées autour de la table installée au jardin.

Harry et Ron avaient fait la course en échangeant leurs balais, Dean et Seamus s'étaient rendus plusieurs fois, la main dans la main, jusqu'à l'étang tout proche pour « admirer les nénuphars ».

Luna avait regardé Ginny bercer son ventre rond.

Il avait regardé Luna.

Luna avait souri quand Hermione avait dégrafé son corsage pour donner le sein à la petite Lizzie.

Il avait regardé ailleurs.

Puis, ils avaient tous encore ri et parlé longtemps, les bouteilles vides de bièraubeurres recouvrant toute la longueur de la table et roulant sur le sol.

Ron, un peu saoul, s'était levé à un moment pour aller écraser son poing sur le bois des volets, en murmurant _Charlie_ entre deux hoquets.

Hermione avait voulu le suivre, mais Ginny avait été la première près de lui et avait posé ses grandes mains sur son ventre en frottant son menton dans son cou, en chuchotant tout bas.

Ils avaient encore ouvert quelques bouteilles, trinquant en silence à Parvati et à Colin, à Susan et à Terry Boot.

Puis Harry avait saisi sa baguette et envoyé valser les bouteilles dans un coin, repliant la nappe et empilant les chaises tandis qu'Hermione allait s'assurer que les chandelles étaient allumées dans chaque chambre et qu'il y avait des couvertures supplémentaires à côté de chaque lit.

Tout le monde s'était dit bonne nuit et avait regagné les chambres sur la pointe des pieds pour ne pas réveiller Lizzie, qui dormait déjà depuis des heures dans la chambre de ses parents.

Il avait regardé Luna, une fois encore, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans la petite pièce jaune qu'elle s'était attribuée deux ans auparavant.

Quand il avait enfilé son pyjama, il avait maudit un peu le grincement du sommier qui résonnait dans une chambre à côté, se demandant si Ron et Hermione avaient décidé de faire un petit frère, cette nuit, à la jolie Lizzie.

Ou si Seamus et Dean avaient décidé que, bref… il avait toujours beaucoup de mal à visualiser ces deux-là partageant la même couette.

Ou si Ginny n'était pas trop largement enceinte pour que Harry renouvelle encore une fois son devoir conjugal.

Mais il n'y avait pas réfléchi longtemps parce que, là, dans l'encadrement de la porte, sans qu'il l'ait entendu frapper, ce qu'elle n'avait probablement pas fait de toutes façons, se tenait Luna Lovegood.

En robe de nuit blanche, ses longs cheveux blonds battant son visage, à pieds nus.

Elle n'avait rien dit, il n'avait pas posé de questions.

Elle était entrée, il l'avait laissée passer.

Elle avait pris sa main et avait remonté sur elle la couverture supplémentaire, il avait embrassé le bout de son nez avant de frotter ses pieds froids contre les siens.

Elle avait murmuré : « Neville, je veux être maman. »

Il avait répondu : « Luna, tu serais une merveilleuse maman. »

Elle avait ajouté : « Neville, fais-moi un enfant. »

Il avait soufflé _d'accord_ contre son épaule pâle.

Elle avait enlevé sa robe de nuit blanche.

Il avait soufflé la chandelle.


End file.
